


My Beautiful Boy

by AwfulSweet_18



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Set after the movie, Slightly Smutty, a bit smutty, but like, no actual smut, when they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwfulSweet_18/pseuds/AwfulSweet_18
Summary: Lara Jean shuts her door, drops her bag, kicks of her shoes and facepalms her bed with a groan.It has been a day. One of those days where everything inevitably went wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Lara Jean shuts her door, drops her bag, kicks off her shoes and facepalms her bed with a groan. 

It has been a day. 

One of those days where everything inevitably went wrong. First, she had been getting coffee with her friend, Ben. This is an event they both look forward to as it is their fortnightly treat of bought coffee rather than homemade restrictions in place due to their student budget. Their timetables converge every other week with a 9am lecture and so they had made it tradition to get coffee only to get through it. However, this morning, Lara Jean had dropped her coffee all over her white knee high socks, meaning she not only got burnt lightly in the process but she also had to go without her socks all day and honestly: the socks really made the outfit. 

So, with her whole look ruined, this little fiasco also meant they were late to their lecture and called out by the lecturer herself for getting coffee and hence making themselves late. Then, Lara Jean had a series of seminars; each of them as useless as the last as she hadn’t realised they were all on topics and questions she had done and gotten right before. She got a lunch break in the midst of these seminars and that is when she realised she had forgotten her lunch on her kitchen counter and therefore only had a small orange for food. She then decides that she would buy food as she was starving by this point and found-to her dismay-that she didn’t have her credit card, and had used the last of her change on her bus ticket and coffee this morning. The coffee she didn’t even get to drink as it currently soaked her white socks.

Following this, on her way home (which she had to walk because she had no money or credit card for the bus and her pass had run out the day before but she had forgotten to renew it), she ran into Josh. Now Josh and Lara Jean used to be great friends-even when he was dating Lara Jean’s sister, Margot-but after Lara Jean’s love letter got sent to him he had always been too weird with her to call a friend anymore. It wasn’t for lack of trying from Lara Jean as she wanted to be friends with him. It’s him that wouldn’t let it happen. So she almost walked right into him and they almost got into another argument before she literally ran away. Yep. Shit. She literally crossed the road mid-sentence and ran away. Lara Jean can’t even remember if she said anything or just up and left and this in itself makes her groan.

Her phone buzzes and she ignores it but then it buzzes again. She groans, waving it away as if that will make whoever it is shut up but then it starts to buzz continuously and Lara Jean curses how karma did not work in her favour there. She sighs, sitting up and answering her phone without looking.

“Yes?”

“Lara Jean? It’s Sam Finley,” the voice says and Lara Jean is immediately alert. Professor Finley is her photography professor and one of her favourites at that. 

“Professor? What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to give you your feedback from your assignment.”

“Oh, right, of course,” she says like she knew that and she wasn’t completely freaking out. Her face screams volumes whilst her tone remains steady.

“I wanted to talk to you directly about this because honestly, Lara Jean, I’m a little bit lost by it,” he says and Lara Jean’s heart sinks. “I don’t think I really get the angle you were going for with the set. I know you like moving subjects and honestly you’re great at them, which is why it’s confused me that so many photos from you’re set this time are still focus. I appreciate you delving into a new style but these just weren't up to par with your other work. If you want to work on still focus I will work with you on it, but I don’t think you made the right choice by putting them in your submitted work.”

“I-so how did I do overall then?” 

“Lara Jean. I am honestly, really sorry to have to say this, but this submission has dropped your grade. Not by too much because of the high quality work you usually give, but a little extra work is going to be needed here. I expect a lot from you because I know you can do it, Lara Jean. I’m emailing out grades for the assignment as well as overall grades in a few minutes so you can see exactly how you’ve done then.”

“I-okay, um thank you,” Lara Jean says awkwardly. “I appreciate you taking the time to give me some individual feedback,” she adds, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. 

“You’re welcome, Lara Jean, I’ll see you in class.”

“Okay,” Lara Jean says and her own, over-excited voice, makes her cringe. “Bye.” 

She falls back onto her bed with a sigh of defeat, dropping her phone to the floor beside her. She covers her face with both hands, willing herself not to cry. “Fuck,” she sighs. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she shakes her head. “Okay, come on, Lara Jean,” she taps her cheeks, forcing herself to sit up. “You got this,” she says to herself. “You need a shower, and then you can curl up with something from the emergency stash of Korean food.” Margot had made and stored a stash in her freezer for her before Lara Jean left for her second year at college; just for times like these. “And you’ve got ice cream-it’s okay Lara Jean, you got this.” Her peptalk works as she makes herself get up, going to defrost the food first before hopping in the shower. 

Once she’s out and feeling decidedly less gross, she throws on her biggest and most comfiest hoodie, with sleep shorts underneath and a warm pair of socks. She ties her hair back in her favourite scrunchie and heads to the kitchen to warm up her food. She’s just starting to feel better when she ends up burning her fingers taking the plate out of the microwave, dropping and chipping the plate in the process. This is almost like the icing on top of the cake. She shuts the microwave door with a heavy slam and then sinks down to the floor, her burnt thumb and finger in her mouth. Her phone buzzes and she grudgingly checks it, only to regret it immediately as it gives her her photography grade, which shows that she has dropped fully from the top percentile. Her overall grade had been solidly 90 and now she was down to 75. Her burnt fingers still in her mouth and stinging, she slides her phone away and she shuts her eyes, decidedly giving up. She tried so hard and yet this day has thrown nothing but shit at her and she’s done. Chris will just have to come home and find her like this because she’s done. 

She’s lying starfished on the floor of their kitchen, minutes having passed when the doorbell rings. Lara Jean groans. Loudly. She knows who it is. It’s Chris. Chris who has forgotten her key yet again, because she was running out of the door late, yet again. Lara Jean musters up every last bit of willpower she has and trudges her way to the door, not entirely sure how she’s even managed to get there when she’s unlocking it slowly. When it’s open she freezes.

“You’re not-no, why,” Lara Jean’s barely-held-back tears come straight to the surface, sure her mind is playing tricks on her. “You’re not real,” she convinces herself but she can’t stop staring. “You can’t be.”

“Covey-what?”

She reaches out tentatively, poking his bicep and inhaling a teary breath when she finds he is in fact real. “Peter,” she breathes before she’s jumping at him, wrapping her body around him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. “What are you-how are you-what?” she breathes in a quick stumble over her words, muffled against his neck. “You said you couldn’t come for tomorrow!”

He chuckles, holding her back just as tightly as he buries his face in her hair. He walks them forward into the flat, shutting the door behind them before any random passer in the hallway gets a free show. “I got given the day off practice tomorrow last minute and so thought it was a great time to come and surprise my beautiful girlfriend.”

All he gets in response is a teary sob and a tightened hold on his neck and Peter’s smile drops in confusion. “Hey, Lara Jean, what’s wrong? Talk to me, please,” he asks earnestly, his voice soft against her hair. 

She lets out a shaky breath before finally releasing her hold around his waist, dropping down gently to the floor and letting her hands slip from his neck to wrap around his waist. “I just-” she shakes her head a little before looking up at him. “It’s been a really really shitty day,” she tells him. “And just before you rang the doorbell I was literally done. I was lying on the floor in the kitchen, ready to just not move,” she explains. “But now you’re here and it’s just...my day is no longer bad; it-it’s amazing.” 

Peter smiles softly at this, looking at Lara Jean like she’s his entire world, because she is exactly that. “I love you so much,” he murmurs, putting a gentle hand to her cheek. 

“I love you too,” she breathes like it’s a secret, and in some ways it is. One only for Peter to keep safe. He leans down, softly pressing their lips together and it’s like a weight lifting off Lara Jean. Her day may have been awful but she knows that she can get through it and she knows Peter is here to help her. 

………………………

“Oh dear God, why must you two do this to me?” 

Lara Jean startles at the loud voice, waking up suddenly, eyes opening too quickly and she groans at the light. She gathers her bearings, slowly turning her head to Peter’s smiling face and realises that she’d fallen asleep cradled in his lap, her head against his shoulder, his arms tight around her. She turns her head to see a tipsy looking Chris and knows she’s the one who yelled. 

“Chris, did you just get in?” Lara Jean asks blearily. “What time even is it?” she instinctively reaches for Peter’s wrist and sees it is 2am. She looks up at Peter, alarmed. “I fell asleep on you for four hours?” 

“I didn’t mind,” he replies and Lara Jean rolls her eyes, pushing the side of his face and making him laugh. 

“Ugh, no, my single ass can’t take it; stop being so unbearably cute,” Chris covers her eyes as if to shield herself from it. “You’re even wearing his hoodie, Oh my God Lara Jean really? I get it when he’s not there-like you miss him, you get to feel close to him whatever-but he’s literally right in-”

“Go to sleep, Chris,” Lara Jean laughs, leaning into Peter again and his arms hold her tighter at the action. “Wait, why are you not surprised he’s here?”

“I got told. Peter called me yesterday, when his practice got cancelled. It was kind of revolting how excited he was.”

Lara Jean turns to Peter in confusion. “Can’t be too disruptive, can I? Don’t want your best friend and flatmate to hate me.” 

Lara Jean softens at this, a gentle hand going to her boyfriend’s cheek. “Aren’t you the sweetest boy,” she murmurs only for his ears, liking when he flushes a little at the words. She kisses the tip of his nose before pecking his lips and Chris groans again. Lara Jean turns to her friend in frustration. “Chris, go to sleep!” she reiterates and Chris throws her hands up in defeat.

“Alright, alright I’m going!” she says. “Let me just grab some water, and I’ll be out.”

When she’s gone with her glass of water in tow, Lara Jean smiles and turns back to Peter.  
“Wanna go to bed?” she says softly.

Peter just nods at her and Lara Jean smiles, gently rising to her feet. Peter hangs on like he doesn’t want to let go and Lara Jean can’t help but feel warmth at this simple action. She takes his hand, pulling them up and across the room to the little hallway leading to her bedroom. She opens the door, pulling him in behind her. Once the door is shut, she strips off the hoodie in favour for a sleep shirt that has the hogwarts logo on the front. She turns when she feels Peter’s eyes on her, holding his darkened gaze, before he’s pulling his own shirt over his head. She goes past him to hang up the hoodie and presses a kiss to his bicep as she does. “I like seeing you in my clothes,” he says as he takes of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He folds his clothes over the back of her chair, turning back to her.

“I like wearing them, Peter Kavinsky,” she says, flicking off the light and taking his hand to pull him into bed and it’s so natural with the way they are around each other, so comfortable, it makes his heart soar. “Chris was right,” she turns to face him on the pillow. “It makes me feel closer to you, when I wear your clothes,” she tangles their legs together as he grabs her hand to play with. “And they’re all so big, it’s so comfortable,” she adds.

He laughs, his eyes lighting up with it and she can’t help but just watch her beautiful, beautiful boy. How did she ever get so lucky?

“What is it?” he asks softly, catching her look. “Covey?”

“I just...you’re so beautiful,” she says honestly and Peter is glad it’s dark because the words make him blush. “And I know you probably think I’m just feeling weird because my day was such a mess, but I-I mean it. I mean this. I don’t tell you enough, but you are. You’re stunning, Peter K. You’re my beautiful boy,” her gentle hand rests against his cheek and he leans into the touch immediately. “I feel like you just brush past the fact that you’re attractive conventionally, but I...you are attractive. You’re so attractive, Peter, it makes me wonder why you would ever choose me-”

“Lara Jean-” she puts a soft finger to his lips.

“Let me finish. You are attractive, but to me it’s...it’s more than that. It's the golden specks in your eyes that you can only see in the right light. It’s in how your hair never quite stays perfect, no matter how much we both try,” she adds and Peter lets out a breathy laugh, holding her hand tighter. “It’s the way you’re dimples indent when you laugh too hard; the way you look at me like….like I’m your whole world. It’s in how your voice slows down, it goes so soft, and sweet when you really care about something. It’s in how fiercely protective you are of Kitty, how you treat her like your own little sister. It’s in how polite you are to Daddy and Margot; how considerate you are of Chris even when you don’t meet eye to eye. It’s how you always know what to say and what to do if I’m feeling down. It’s always being there when I need you. It’s how you’re not afraid to come to me when you’re feeling...feeling vulnerable.” She brings his hand to her lips and kisses the back of it. “It’s the trust you put in me; in this relationship. It’s every part of you, Peter.”

“Lara Jean,” he breathes and his voice trembles. “Damnit Covey, just when I thought it would be impossible to love you anymore than I already do,” he says and she lets out a breathy laugh which he joins. “ We’re in our last year of college, Lara Jean, that means no more long-distance and it means that we lasted all four years of it. Of course I look at you like you’re my whole world. Lara Jean, you are everything. It’s been six years. People will say we’re too young, but I don’t think we are when I say you’re it for me. I know you’re the love of my life. I know this as much as I know that I must be the luckiest guy there is because I got you. You’re beautiful. And I don’t mean conventionally, despite the fact that you are in that sense too. I mean the way you react to everything. The way your emotions display across your features like an open book. The way you scrunch up your nose when you don’t like something. The way you purse your lips when you’re feeling awkward, or physically retract even. The way you instinctively tie your hair up when you feel uncomfortable. The way your whole face lights up when you laugh, how you scream when you’re excited. I love all of it. I love all of you.”

They’re both quiet for a moment, just staring at each other before Lara Jean surges forward and presses her lips to Peter’s. “I love you so much, Peter,” Lara Jean whispers, her words ghosting against his lips before he presses their lips together again. “So much. You’re it for me too,” she has to make sure he knows that. It’s important he knows how much he means to her. 

Peter smiles against her before pressing his lips to her forehead. “There’s no one like you, Covey,” he reiterates something he said to her early in their relationship and she lets out a startled laugh, pressing her chin against his chest, looking up at him. He pulls her so she’s more on top of him, slotted between his legs and she squeaks at the sudden movement before relaxing into him, feeling warmth at just how comfortable she finds herself to be. Lara Jean can’t help but smile at how easily she fits between his legs, looking up at him and leaning up to press a kiss to his lips again. She pulls away after just a second, instead turning her head to press her cheek against his bare chest and his groan at the lack of contact is immediately stifled as he presses his lips to her hair, arm wrapping around her as he pulls the covers to cover them both. “Happy anniversary, Lara Jean Song Covey.”

“Happy anniversary, Peter Grant Kavinsky.”

………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! This was so self indulgent; I just really wanted to write a Covinsky surprise fic. If people like this then I think I'll add more. Not sure yet tbh, we shall see :)


	2. Chapter 2

“Haha, that would be, you know, hilarious, Gabe, if you weren’t such an idiot,” Peter is saying into his phone as he walks to where he knows Lara Jean is, chatting with some of her friends from her course. She had texted him when her lecture let up as he was going to meet her for dinner. He had had an errand to run at his bank actually, so thought he might as well spend the time Lara Jean was in class to get it done. And then he also took the time to get flowers, and candles and everything else to make Lara Jean’s room beautiful for their anniversary evening. He was just finishing up decorating her room when she texted and it couldn't have been more perfect timing. 

“I don’t know why I even bother telling you things, Kavinsky,” Gabe is saying in response but he’s not really listening, too focussed on his girlfriend stood in her group of friends by her lecture building across the road. “No appreciation whatsoever for the brilliance.” 

“Hey, man I’ve got to go, I’ll speak to you later,” Peter says as he crosses the road with the rest of the public, getting closer to his destination. Her hair is down and lightly curled, the evidence of this begrudged decision residing in the scrunchie currently on Peter’s wrist. She had been leaving with her hair tied in her favourite scrunchie-not the one Gen stole, but another that Peter bought for her after they started really dating-when Peter had stopped her. He knows that this was one of her ways to deal with the aftershocks of the day before but she looks beautiful with her hair down and all she needed was a little bit of assurance. 

“Yeah, yeah, tell Lara Jean I said hi,” Gabe clocks on immediately and Peter rolls his eyes with a smirk, his gaze steady on his girlfriend’s back only a few feet in front of him now. 

“Will do, later man.”

“Bye,” Gabe hangs up and the second Peter’s phone is in his pocket, he surges up behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. She screams, her hands immediately on his in a death grip before she’s laughing when she realises who it is.

“Peter!” She’s laughing as he spins them round. “Put me down!” she barely manages to get out between her laughs and he’s laughing too.

He finally stops, gently settling her down, his arms tight around her as he leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek. She’s still laughing, turning her head to look up at him before a hand comes to his cheek and she presses their lips together in greeting, turning his arms. Her hands going to his chest as his wrap around her waist. “Hi,” he whispers when they pull away. 

“Hi,” she breathes in the same tone. 

“You ready to go?” he asks lightly, showing her there’s no rush.

She nods however, eager to spend time with him. “Let’s just say bye to everyone and then we can go.” 

He nods, smiling when she smiles, holding onto his hand as she turns, tugging him with her. “Hey guys,” Peter salutes the group when they reach, having met most of them before in the years of visiting Lara Jean. 

There’s a chorus of greetings to Peter back, who smiles, wrapping his arms around Lara Jean’s shoulders from behind. Lara Jean smiles, leaning into it when Peter rests the side of his head against hers. 

“We’re going to grab some dinner,” Lara Jean explains, gripping Peter’s forearms. “So I guess l will see you guys on Monday,” she smiles.

There’s another chorus of goodbyes and they’re just turning to leave when Ben calls out: “Oh, happy anniversary guys!”

“Wait, it’s your anniversary?” Ishika asks, surprised. “Why didn’t you say, man? Congrats!”

“Yea guys, congrats! How many years now?” Jonathan adds.

“Uh-six years,” Lara Jean smiles a response, ensuring to aim some reassurance at a guilty-faced Ben. It’s not his fault-he didn’t know she hadn’t said anything to everyone else. 

“Damn guys, that’s so impressive,” Aria’s eyes widen a little comically. “Happy Anniversary,” she adds, seemingly realising that that is the more appropriate thing to say. 

“Thanks guys,” Lara Jean answers, hiding her awkwardness in her smile and Peter’s arms tighten, knowing how she’s feeling.

“Yeah, thank you so much guys, it means a lot,” he adds. “Right, well we better get going for our reservation,” he says and Lara Jean can’t help but feel so grateful to him for leading. “It was really nice seeing all of you again,” he adds, pointing lightly at all of them before taking Lara Jean’s hand and twirling her out of his arms. She laughs, rolling her eyes before turning back to her friends.

“Bye guys,” she’s smiling widely, holding Peter’s hand in both of hers behind her back as he starts to walk. 

A chorus of farewell’s meet her’s and with that they’re turning properly and walking away. The group watch the pair walk away, and all of them can’t help but take a moment to gush at just how cute their relationship is. Lara Jean grips Peter’s forearm with her hand as their fingers tangle together with her other and the way she leans into him, the way he looks down at her, so engaged with each other-it’s beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and so dumb but I had already written it when I posted the last chapter so I didn't really see the point in it just sitting on my laptop, you know. I hope you like aha, it's literally just pure fluff. I got a little bit more coming with the same AU which is a little more plot-based so I hope you guys like that too when it's out!!! Okay byeeeeeee <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed a tiny detail from the first book but it's not at all spoilery-genuinely will be surprised if you even pick up on it! Otherwise, enjoy!!!

 It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 It was supposed to be the perfect plan. It was all set out to be the perfect plan.

 About two months have passed since their anniversary, and it’s Peter’s birthday. Lara Jean had made a plan weeks ago to drive down to UVA (something she does brave every now and then, purely for Peter) and surprise him. He thought she couldn’t make it and that she was seeing him in two weeks when she could come down so it was the perfect surprise.

 Until it wasn’t.

 Lara Jean had messaged Peter’s roommate, Aaron, a few weeks back, telling him of her plan and he had greatly appreciated the heads up as it gave him time to arrange to stay at his boyfriend’s apartment for the weekend instead. She had then brought Kitty in on it as she would be coming home first, momentarily, to bake for Peter’s birthday before she headed up to UVA. This part of her plan had been executed perfectly. She had made it home with no casualties, mid-afternoon like she had planned. Peter didn’t finish classes and practice till seven so she had intended to head up then with dinner and baked goods. She had been excited to see her dad and Kitty, having not seen them for longer than usual, being busy with her final year. After seeing them, she had managed to persuade her dad to give her a lift to UVA, lest her having to drive again.

 She had been walking through campus, excited with two boxes of tupperware in her hands (one with korean food, the other with cupcakes) when it had happened.

 She saw him.

 John Ambrose McClaren.

 She hadn’t seen him since that time she’d become a fake runner for Model United Nations, and she’d literally ran away from him at the time. Lara Jean freezes, as does John, before he’s smiling.

 “Lara Jean Covey,” he breathes slowly, holding his arms up almost as if to hug her before he seems to think better of it. “H-how are you?”

 “I’m good,” she finds her voice, hesitant but there, nodding, not really able to take her eyes off the man in front of her. Did he not get her letter? Why is he acting so normal? “I-wow-John, how have you been?”

 “I’ve been good, Lara Jean,” he nods, smiling. “Studying law now,” he says. “You visiting someone?”

 “Wha-oh,” she looks down at the boxes in her hands that he indicated. He must of never read it. Surely. Why else would he be acting like this? Her gaze snaps back to him when he speaks, her focus back.

 “Unless-I mean you don’t go to UVA, do you?” he looks shocked, scared that he might have missed that.

 “No, uh no I’m visiting someone,” she nods awkwardly, smiling. She feels weird at the thought of mentioning Peter to him. “I go to UNC actually,” she explains.

 “Oh wow, what do you study?”

 “I-um, I’m pre-med, so majoring in Biology,” she says. She’s about to add her minor in media when she pauses. He doesn’t need to know that. He doesn’t need to know any of it really.

 “Ah, that’s tough,” he says and she nods, smiling awkwardly at the silence that follows.

 “Worth it though,” she tilts her head and he nods immediately.

 “Oh yeah definitely, I couldn’t agree more. Your father’s a doctor, right?”

 Lara Jean nods, softening at the fact that he remembers such a small detail about her life. “Yeah, he is. I just-after my mom, you know,” she shrugs a little, not really sure why she’s telling him this. “I couldn’t see myself doing anything else and feeling like it’s...worth it.”

 John nods. “That’s understandable,” he puts a hand on her shoulder and she smiles softly, appreciating it. “How is everyone?” John had met her family very briefly during the competition one time so it’s very sweet that he’s asking. “Kitty and Margot right? They okay? How’s your dad?”

 Lara Jean nods. “They’re all good, yeah, thank you for asking, John,” she smiles. “How about you? How’s Stormy?” she asks about John’s great grandmother, smiling at the memory of the woman.

 “She-um, she passed,” he says softly. “About a year ago now.”

 “Oh, John I’m so sorry,” Lara Jean breathes. “She was a great woman,” she adds.

 John smiles, nodding. “She was,” he agrees. He shakes his head. “Anyway, I should probably let you go meet whoever it is your visiting,” he says.

 “Right, yeah,” she smiles, her excitement at seeing Peter growing again. “It was really nice seeing you again, John,” she adds. He can’t have read her letter. Surely. There’s no way.

 “As it was you, Lara Jean,” he smiles. “Hey, uh, do you think maybe we should exchange numbers? It’d be nice to stay in touch again,” he says.

 “Oh-uh,” Lara Jean pauses, not expecting the question. She’d thought she was walking into a conversation she never wanted to have with him, ever, about a love letter she wrote when she was a kid; but this conversation turned out to be everything but that.

 “I mean-only if you want to, I don’t want to over-”

 “No, no, sure,” Lara Jean shakes her head, taking his phone from his hand when he offers it. She quickly adds her number and passes it back to him.

 “Perfect,” he smiles. “Well, I better-uh,” Lara Jean starts and there’s an awkward moment where she goes for a sort of fist-bump-handshake thing and he goes for a hug. “Oh, uh-yeah-I mean,” she leans up at this, giving him a light hug, not expecting when he holds her back tightly. She pulls away quicker than she thinks John wants to but she’s already uncomfortable. What if he had read her letter and he’s taking a weird sort of pity on her? Oh God, that’s probably it. Lara Jean groans internally, awkwardly waving before turning away, decidedly trying to move past it.

 She’s walked a fair bit away when she hears it. “Peter! My man, how are you?” It’s John’s voice. John is talking to a Peter and Lara Jean doesn’t think-she just reacts. She darts behind the closest building, peering around the side to see and...yep. It’s not just any Peter. It’s her Peter. Fuck. She leans her head back against the wall and groans. Of course they’re friends.

 She sighs, waiting until they’re conversation is over. She glances back and this time she really looks at Peter. He’s smiling but Lara Jean can see the tiredness in his face. He had said he hadn’t been sleeping well, what with finals coming up and everything, so Lara Jean just had to come see him for his birthday-help him take a break. She knows she made the right decision. Forgetting about John, she focuses on her boy and knows that no amount of awkward interactions will keep her away from him. They say bye and she waits for John to go inside the building he had been headed to before she slowly comes out from her hiding spot.

 She puts her baked and cooked goods on the floor beside her, pre-empting Peter’s inevitable reaction. Peter doesn’t see her at first, stood still, texting. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she smiles, knowing it’s from him. He puts his phone away, yawning as he looks up, starting to walk.

 The second his eyes land on her, he freezes and that’s enough for Lara Jean’s expression to break into a wide smile. “Lara Jean Song Covey, what the hell?” he speeds up his words as he runs for her, picking her up and spinning her round. She screams, gladly wrapping her arms around him as she laughs. He finally stops spinning her and she puts her hands either side of his face, looking down at him from where he’s still lifting her.

 “Hi,” she breathes, fingers playing with his hair.

 “Hi,” he answers in the same tone, slowly letting her down, keeping them close together. “What the hell?”

 She laughs at his incoherence. She shrugs a little. “I love you and I miss you and it’s your birthday tomorrow,” she explains and he breathes out a laugh, smiling so wide his nose scrunches up.

 “I love you so much,” he shakes his head, still not quite believing that she’s there. He surges down, pressing their lips together. Usually, Lara Jean is quite against excessive PDA but there are certain times she can make allowances. This is one of those times. She gladly kisses him back, exploring him for the first time in two months. They both had been so overbooked with finals and so hadn’t had a chance to go home or to see each other since their anniversary. When they break apart, Peter leans his forehead against hers, just breathing her in for a moment. “Let’s go home, Covey,” he whispers after a moment and she laces their fingers together, leaning up to press a kiss to his nose before nodding.

 “Let’s go home, Peter K.”

……………………..

 “I saw John McClaren earlier,” Lara Jean tells him later that evening. Peter has his head in her lap, fingers laced on his chest as they relax on his bed, just talking and kissing.

 “What, really?” Peter looks a little surprised but then it clicks. “Wait no I was wondering why you were meeting me in the middle of campus instead of here,” he realises.

 “Yeah, I...I saw him and freaked out because he acted like he hadn’t read my letter and I didn’t know what to think really,” she shrugs a little.

 “Maybe he didn’t,” Peter replies after a moment. She’s about to say something when he continues- “Hear me out,” he requests. “What if he never actually got it? He might have changed address and it never got forwarded for all we know. It would explain why he never got in contact before.”

 Lara Jean considers it for a moment. Peter watches, slightly amused, as all of her emotions span across her face. Eventually she scrunches up her mouth, tilting her head to the side in a sort of agreement. “You could be right,” she relents.

 “Covey-you know I’m always right,” Peter answers and Lara Jean laughs, putting her hands on either side of his head to lean over and kiss him lightly. Her hair curtains around them, hiding them from the world and for a moment it’s pure bliss until Lara Jean’s phone buzzing brings them back to reality. She checks it and immediately pulls a face.

 “What is it?”

“It’s John,” she tells him. “He asked for my number earlier,” she explains.

 “What’s he saying?”

 “Just that it was nice-wait,” she pauses, her lips upturning at the expression on Peter’s face. “Are you jealous?” she teases, leaning over her boyfriend, phone forgotten.

 Peter shakes his head resolutely.

 “No?” she asks teasingly and Peter rolls his eyes.

 “Maybe a little,” he relents after a moment and Lara Jean cheers victoriously.

 “Well, then that makes you a dumbass because I only have eyes for you, Peter K,” Lara Jean says firmly once she’s stopped laughing, pressing her lips to his gently as if to reiterate her point. “Although, is it just me or do you think it would feel weird if-”

 “He knew about us,” Peter finishes for her and it’s less a question than a statement-as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

 She nods lightly. “Exactly,” she agrees. “That’s why I hid when I heard him talking to you. I think surprising you in front of him would just have felt really uncomfortable,” she explains.

 “You _hid_ when-Covey, _wha_ -” Peter is laughing before he can even get the words out, big, shaking laughter that vibrates through the both of them.

 “Hey-don’t be mean, what would you have done in that situation, hmm?” She asks but she’s laughing too.

 Peter considers it, still laughing. “Probably the same thing,” he realises and they’re both laughing harder.

 “Although it wouldn’t be right to lead him on,” he says after a moment and she looks at him, confused.

 “How am I leading him on?”

 “If a guy texts you that quickly after giving him your number than he’s most likely interested in you, Covey,” Peter informs her and Lara Jean pulls a face before realising he’s probably right.

 “But then I don’t think it’s fair for him to find out online somewhere,” Lara Jean replies.

 “Why? You don’t owe him anything, Lara Jean,” Peter says softly.

 “Yeah,” she agrees. “I don't know, it kind of feels like I do. Like what if he did get the letter?”

 Peter follows her line of thinking quickly at this. “I would feel pretty shit if I had just started to speak to you again and then saw you were in a relationship online or something,” he attests. “Okay, so we’ll figure something-”

 “Oh shit,” Lara Jean’s eyes are on the phone she had gone to lock and put aside-having forgotten about it in their laughter.

 “What?” Peter murmurs, concerned at the sudden switch.

 “Um,” Lara Jean just turns her phone to him a moment later.

 “Oh shit,” Peter repeats.

_@JohnMcClaren has requested to follow you on instagram_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know where I'm going with this but at the same time I really don't know so there's something to look forward to...um. I'm still writing it! It's quite a minor little plot point I know but like I just wanna write this AU, so this is what you get from it. I hope you liked? Okay well, yeah. Um.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little smutty but no actual smut is written, so there's that to look forward to (?)! Okay, enjoy!!

“If I don’t respond then it’s rude, but if I do then he’ll know about us immediately,” Lara Jean contemplates. 

 

“I say we make a break for it,” Peter says, and Lara Jean can’t help her laughter despite the situation. “No I’m serious, let’s up and run, leave it all behind,” Peter continues but he’s laughing too. “You and me against the world, Covey.”

 

“That’s true regardless of where we are, Peter,” Lara Jean responds, leaving a kiss to his forehead, fingers playing with his hair from where he’s still lying with his head in her lap. 

 

Peter smiles back at her at this, fully relaxed in her hold. His eyes are shut and Lara Jean genuinely thinks he’s fallen asleep. She watches him silently, her hair brushing through his soft locks, her eyes appreciating just how handsome he is. He looks so relaxed like this-the tiredness, the _heaviness_ in his expression earlier all gone-leaving just her beautiful boy. She's not expecting it when he speaks again, having thought he was asleep. “Let’s just wait until after this weekend," Peter cracks his eyes open to look at Lara Jean. "He knows you’re visiting someone so it’s perfectly acceptable for you to not respond for a few days,” Peter explains and Lara Jean has to admit that it’s a pretty logical solution.

 

 “And we can just avoid him for now-my uni isn’t exactly small, so how hard can really it be? And if worst comes to worst, you can just drop hints until he gets it,” he adds, watching her, looking much more awake than Lara Jean thought he was.

 

She pouts a little before Peter leans up to kiss it away. “I guess that means you agree,” he smirks, his words ghosting over her lips. “Admit it, Covey, I’m a genius,” he says and Lara Jean laughs, shoving his shoulder lightly and he falls back before he’s landing with his head back in her lap, acting wounded.

 

“You’re my genius,” she relents and Peter smiles.

 

“I’ll take it,” he smirks. He leans up, pressing a kiss to her lips and she kisses him back for a moment but she’s smiling too widely to properly commit to it. He laughs at her laugh and then they’re both just giggling.

 

When they’ve calmed down, Peter pulls her to lie down beside him, leaning up to turn the light off. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into him as she pulls the sheet up to cover them. She presses a kiss to his chest as his lips ghost her forehead and hair. “I’m so glad you’re here, Covey,” Peter says after a few moments of silence. “I was just...it’s been so busy, you know,” he whispers. “With final lectures, and exams and lacrosse and I just...I needed you.”

 

“You always have me,” she lifts her head to look him in the eye, her hand on his cheek. “Always,” she reiterates in a whisper. She leans up and gently presses their lips together before moving back. “I...obviously I didn’t know when I first made the plan, but this week I’ve just been even more ready to come see you because...Peter, I could see how tired you are. I could see...I just-I need you to be okay, so I can be okay,” she explains. “So me coming here was for me as much as it was for you.”

 

“Shush, Lara Jean, I’m pretty sure it’s cheating if you make yourself sound selfish for coming to see me when I needed you,” Peter answers. 

 

“It’s not if it’s true,” Lara Jean says logically and Peter scrunches his nose at her. Lara Jean laughs at his childish reaction, pushing his face a little and he laughs, before pulling her closer, in between his legs. 

 

“You said I was tired-let’s sleep, Covey,” he says, holding her tightly and burying his face in her hair. 

 

She laughs but presses a kiss to his chest all the same, snuggling closer in order to get comfortable and shutting her eyes. “Love you,” she murmurs as she’s slipping.

 

“Love you too.” 

 

……………………..

Lara Jean had scratched Peter’s genius plan pretty quick when she’d been out the next morning and run into the very guy they had unspokenly intended to avoid. Peter was still asleep and she had gotten up to get breakfast-mocha sugar donuts and coffee-for the birthday boy. Seen as she was only heading down the street, she hadn’t bothered to properly get ready yet-she’s dressed in leggings and a long, old sweatshirt of Peter’s. Her hair is up in a ponytail tied by her favourite scrunchie and her face is free of makeup. She had woken up with a slight headache so she had her glasses on too, as that usually tended to help soothe her brain, despite her weak prescription. 

 

“Lara Jean?”

 

The voice makes her turn, confused. She knew a few people at UVA but not that many. She pauses when she sees him. “John? That’s weird.”

 

“Twice in two days,” he’s smiling as he says it and Lara Jean gets a feeling he’s reading too much into that. “What are the odds?”

 

“Mmm,” she nods awkwardly, smiling. “So what are you doing up so early?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh, breakfast with a friend,” he explains. “What about you? Oh, the same?” He realises, considering the to-go cups and bag in her hands. 

 

“Something like that,” she says, nodding a little.

 

“Is that a UVA sweatshirt?” he asks and she looks down, forgetting she had it on.

 

“Oh-uh, yeah, it’s so comfortable,” she admits and he laughs. 

 

“It’s mad, isn’t it? They’re so comfy,” he has to agree.

 

 She nods, smiling. “Right, well I better-”

 

“Yeah, me too,” he nods, pointing towards the café Lara Jean has just come from. “I’ll see you, Lara Jean.”

 

“Bye, John,” she says before heading back to Peter’s apartment, feeling weird still. She guesses that has to be hint enough though-with the jumper and the to-go cups and everything. She hopes it is. Hopefully, he’ll get the message.

 

…………………..

 

They thankfully make it through Peter’s birthday without anymore similar moments and Lara Jean had quite easily shaken off the weird feeling, in favour for spending time with her beautiful boyfriend.

 

“I love you so much, you know that?” Peter says to her at one point-late in the day-when they’re out, walking through the park hand in hand. Lara Jean had made reservations at Peter’s favourite restaurant a few weeks ago and they’ve just eaten. Feeling very content, they’re walking through the park. 

 

Lara Jean smiles, leaning into her boyfriend more, one hand linked with his as her other arm is wrapped around his. “What brought this on?”

 

“Do I need a reason to remind my favourite girl of how much I love her?” Peter teases and Lara Jean laughs. 

 

“No,” she says, pouting slightly after a moment and Peter laughs. She looks up at him and he switches his position to wrap his arm around her. “I love you too,” she says softly, after they’ve been silent for some time. She squeezes his waist, slowly coming to a stop and he turns to face her. Her hand his on his cheek, her eyes on his as his arms wrap around her waist. “My beautiful boy,” she whispers. Since their anniversary, Lara Jean has picked up the habit of calling him similar endearments-the way he reacted to it originally not having gone amiss. “Happy Birthday, Peter K,” she says, looking at him intently.

 

In response, Peter slowly leans down and presses their lips together in the gentlest of kisses. It’s a barely there brush of lips; a touch so soft and tender it could mean everything and simultaneously nothing. It’s the epitome of home. As they fall into the kiss, the intensity doesn’t increase. It’s theirs. A gentle nothingness that means everything to them. 

 

Later, when they’re back at Peter’s apartment and Lara Jean is just in one of his long t-shirts after a shower, Peter thinks he’s never seen her look prettier. She’s leaning around his door, looking at him from where he’s in the kitchen, cleaning up a little whilst Lara Jean took a shower. “I-I have you’re last present ready,” Lara Jean speaks. “From me, anyway,” she adds.

 

“Covey, you’ve already-”

 

“You’re going to like this one,” she cuts him off before he can try and stop her and her tone is just right of suggestive enough for him to get the message. 

 

“Oh,” is all Peter can say and Lara Jean laughs. “ _ Oh. _ ”

 

“Come on,” she tilts her head slightly, letting his shirt fall of one shoulder before turning slowly and heading back into the bedroom.

She hears Peter immediately put down the glass and tea towel in his hand before following her and she smiles.

 

She had decorated the room with candles, giving the room a nice glow. There’s soft music in the background-something indistinct that just sets the tone. When she feels his presence behind her, she gently takes his hand to sit him down on the end of the bed. He’s shirtless, just in a pair of black, cuffed sweats and he’s never looked more perfect. “Lara Jean, you are amazing,” he says, his voice laced in awe and she smiles. Then he reaches out, intending to put his hands on her waist to pull her to him and she taps his hands away. 

 

“Ah, not yet,” she tells him.

 

“I thought this was my present,” Peter pouts but he’s smiling.

 

“And you will get it if you sit still,” she replies and Peter smirks but does as she says, crossing his arms on top of each other in his way of showing her he’ll sit still.

 

“Good boy,” Lara Jean says, not expecting him to flush at the words but liking that he does.

 

She decides she’s let him wait long enough so turns around, walking a few steps in front of him before slowly lifting her shirt up and over her head. She lets it hang from the fingers of her left hand before it slips to the floor, relishing in the sound of Peter’s uneven breathing at the sight of her.

 

She’d bought this particular piece of lingerie a while back, but hadn’t found the perfect time to wear it. As soon as she started planning for Peter’s birthday, she knew she’d found it. Her panties are a small scrap of pure black lace, leaving little to imagination, the back covering barely a third of her ass, the rest bare. The bralette has straps over her chest that tie behind her neck, a single line of fabric leading to a silver ring knot at the centre of her back which holds the whole thing together. The whole piece is black, again lace and shows off her cleavage. It’s daring. So daring that Lara Jean is a little shocked at herself for buying it at all. But she knew she’d feel comfortable wearing it with Peter. It shows off so much skin, just the tiniest bit left to imagination-just enough to be a tease. She has a garter around her thigh-she would have also worn pantyhose but didn’t want to give too much away. Nor did she want them to rip when taken off. 

 

“Holy shit,” Peter whispers and Lara Jean smirks. She brushes her hair back to fall and cover the back of the bralette, just brushing her panties. She shakes her ass a little with the motion on purpose, knowing it works when she hears Peter groan. 

 

She turns her head to the side and Peter sees how the bralette works, and how little cleavage it actually covers and lets out another moan.

“Like what you see?”

 

“ _ Like? _ ” Peter asks incredulously.  “Covey, you’re going to be the death of me.”

 

“You’re not dying on me yet, Peter K,” she answers, finally slowly turning around. 

 

“I might be, if you keep going around looking like that and not letting me touch you,” he says, his eyes on her body. A few years ago she would have wanted to cross her arms in front of herself, shield herself but now she doesn’t feel the need to. She knows he loves her. She feels that love everyday. She wants to do this because she feels hot, and she wants to share that with him.

 

“Patience is a virtue,” Lara Jean is smirking as she says it, watching Peter. Her hair had come over one shoulder when she’d turned, covering one half of her front.

 

“Well whoever said that obviously didn’t have you to tease them,” Peter replies and Lara Jean laughs, stepping closer. 

 

“I’m not teasing you, Peter,” Lara Jean says and moments later she’s straddling his lap, knees on the bed either side of him as his arms wrap around her quickly. “I’m loving you.”

 

Peter smiles, looking up at her from where she has his face in her hands, watching his expression closely. “I love you too.”

.........................

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more left now!! Almost done with this little ficlet, I hope you've enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last one. Two little notes. I'll put more at the end bc spoilers but first, I make John's character act pretty differently to the books so just be prepared for that if you've read them. If you haven't then don't take this as accurate to how he is. I actually adore John's character tbh, but I read most of the second book only after writing this so I didn't really see much of him until after I was done! Hence, my own characterisation which has proved pretty false aha. Secondly, if you hadn't guessed already-I'm not doing that they were all friends when they were little. Just Peter and John were friends, and then Lara Jean and John, but two separate friendships that did not overlap. If that makes sense?  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Lara Jean had forgotten all about John-what with Peter’s birthday-but now that that’s happened, reality finds it's way to hit her right in the face. She’s out with Peter when they see him and both of their immediate reactions had been to hide.

 

“Okay, what are we doing?” Lara Jean says as she and Peter hide in the tiny gap between two buildings, waiting for John to pass. Part of her is deadly serious but a larger part of her is laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. 

 

“Do you have a better plan, Covey?” He asks but he’s smiling at her stifled laughter.

 

“I feel like we’re making this into a way bigger deal than it is,” she admits, looking up at him. 

 

Peter tilts his head. “Yeah probably,” he agrees. He looks amused, if anything and Lara Jean has to suppress her own amusement at his reaction. “What do you propose?”

 

“I mean-how much do you really talk to him?”

 

“Not very much-I only really talk to him if I pass him, which is happening more this weekend than it has all semester,” he explains, scratching his chin. "I mean it's not that big of a coincidence-we do do similar courses after all but..." he trails. Lara Jean gets it-the law school isn't exactly small.

 

“Part of me is like I’ll just add him back on instagram,” Lara Jean says.

 

“But?” Peter prompts.

 

“But what if he did get the letter?”

 

“Mmm,” Peter agrees. “Come on, Covey,” he holds out his hand when the coast is clear, pulling her down the street when she takes it. 

 

She sighs, shrugging. “We’ve never had this problem before, let’s just leave it for now, avoid him this weekend and I’ll...tell him if he texts me again.” 

 

Peter nods after a moment of consideration. “Solid plan, Covey,” he brings her hand to his lips. 

 

“Glad you like it,” Lara Jean smiles, wrapping her arm around his middle, her other hands fingers linking with the arm he throws around her shoulder. 

 

“Girl, you know I love having a smarty-pants girlfriend,” Peter presses a kiss to the side of her head and she smiles, leaning into his touch. Despite all of it, everything suddenly feels absolutely perfect. 

……………………

 

“Oh for the love of-” Peter trails, staring at something behind Lara Jean and she looks up at her boyfriend in shock, not expecting his tone.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asks, worried.

 

Peter doesn’t say anything, just catches her eye and then indicates something behind her. She turns slowly and immediately sees what he means. John just walked into the common room their sat in. The two had been sat studying-because as nice as it was to take a break and see each other, they both have exams very soon-when Peter had noticed. 

 

“Okay, his is getting a bit ridiculous, isn’t it?” Lara Jean turns back to her boyfriend. “We can’t hide from him forever.”

 

“I thought one weekend wasn’t too much to ask for though,” Peter asks and Lara Jean melts at his expression. 

 

“I know,” she whispers, covering his hand with her own. “It’s okay, he hasn’t even seen us, maybe he won’t,” she says and he nods. “Come on, Peter, we’ve got work to do,” she adds, bringing his attention back to his work.

 

“What are you talking about, Covey, you’re the one distracting me,” he answers and she laughs, happy that her Peter is back so quickly. 

 

“You’re hilarious,” she answers, smiling despite her deadpan tone. He smirks at her and they are pulling faces at each other for a moment-having a silent conversation of nothing important until she shakes her head, laughing as she pulls them out of it. She looks back at her work, getting her brain back in gear as Peter does the same. 

 

They’ve been working for about twenty minutes, John pretty much pushed to the back of Lara Jean’s mind, when the man himself spots them. 

 

“Lara Jean,” he says slowly, a smile on his face as he comes over to the table from behind Peter, having left his friends. He looks like he’s about to leave, some papers in hand so Lara Jean assumes he just came down to trade notes with some coursemates. “And who...Peter Kavinsky,” he sounds a little shocked to see Peter sat opposite Lara Jean but masks it quickly.

 

“I-I didn’t know you two knew each other?” he says slowly, confused. The look on his face….it’s  _ judgey,  _ Lara Jean realises. He looks at her with it and she suddenly understands. He’s judging her for keeping company like Peter Kavinsky. 

 

“I didn’t know you two knew each other,” Lara Jean counters and Peter glances at her but she looks at him with eyes that say  _ let me do this.  _

 

“Oh, right, yeah, I guess Peter and I knew each other a little bit when we were younger,” he explains, before pausing and tilting his head as if to say _that's not true_ , which Lara Jean doesn't get because she knows full well they were friends. 

 “Well, it was really our  parents that  knew each other, is what I should say,” he continues and Lara Jean forces herself not to pull a face at the attempt at dissociation. She knows full well that the two were childhood friends from Peter himself, so the fact that John is trying to brush off that friendship is making her feel a little sick. And for what is he trying to brush it off? To impress her? To show that he wouldn’t be associated with Peter, like Peter has done something wrong? Like Peter isn’t worthy of his friendship? Well, colour her annoyed. She’s not impressed at all, she’s actually a little disgusted by his behaviour. She’s wondering why she wanted to protect his feelings in the first place. “What-what about you guys? How do you two know each other?”

 

Peter’s about to speak when Lara Jean cuts across him. “Peter is my boyfriend,” she says. Peter is watching her but the slight upturn of his lips shows her that he was about to do the same thing. 

 

John is stunned silent for a moment. “Peter’s your-Peter Kavinsky? And...and Lara Jean,” he says slowly, completely incoherent. “W-oh right, wow, I had no clue,” he says eventually. “Wow, how long have you guys been together?”

 

“Just over six years now,” Peter answers this time and John’s eyes widen.

“Wow, I had no idea,” he says again. He looks shocked which Lara Jean finds satisfying as he kind of deserves it for being a snob before. “Yeah, wow, I just-never would have thought you two would be together.”

 

“Oh really? Why’s that?” she can’t help but ask, making her tone sound jokey when she’s deadly serious. 

“I-I don’t know, I just...never thought Peter Kavinsky would be a match for  _ the  _ Lara Jean.”

 

“Why would he not be?” Lara Jean answers without hesitation. “Peter’s the best man I know,” she continues and this is finally what makes John pause.

 

He nods, kind of detached, his eyes still faraway. Peter raises an eyebrow as he turns and looks at Lara Jean. She scrunches her mouth together, returning his look before focussing back on John. “Copy that,” John points at her slightly. “Right, well, I better get going, revision to do, you know-” with that he’s gone. “I’ll see you, Lara Jean. You two, uh-Peter.” The couple watch him go in confusion before turning back to each other. 

 

“What happened to sparing his feelings?”

 

“That went out of the window when he tried to insult you,” Lara Jean says immediately. “Who knew he was such a dick?” 

 

Peter doesn’t say anything, just tilts his head to the side slightly in agreement. “That was hot, you know,” he says after a moment.

 

“What was?”

 

“You defending me,” he explains and Lara Jean smiles. “It was really hot, actually,” he adds and she laughs a little, pushing his face lightly. He laughs, shrugging her off. 

 

She shrugs a little after a moment, when their laughing subsides. “I was just being honest,” she says honestly. “You are the best man I know, Peter K,” she comes round the booth to sit next to him, entangling her legs with his. “Besides Daddy maybe,” she relents and he laughs, tilting his head in agreement.

 

“Agreed,” Peter says. “You’re my favourite, Lara Jean.”

 

“You’re favourite girl,” she finishes for him. It’s what he always says to her; it almost sounds weird without the final word. 

 

He shakes his head and she looks at him, confused. “My favourite, always.” 

 

She smiles at this; a soft, shy smile that says everything. “You’re my beautiful boy, Peter K.”   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so obviously John is kind of a dick in this. I think he's an absolute sweetheart in the books, so this is weird to read back after having read that. Sorry I didn't post earlier-was moving back to uni these past few days actually! But now am all settled so thought I needed to get an update to y'all.  
> Anyway! I really hope you enjoyed this little fic!  
> Your author is out <3


End file.
